


Sweet Dreams

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: While we're waiting for the S4 debut, I figured a cute, fluffy piece would be nice for a fan favorite. Filled with naps and sweet talk!
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Dreams

For most of his life, Steve Harrington had difficulty expressing his affections. With family, friends, Nancy, but you were the exception. And another exception he made was finally letting himself rest. He had recently taken up naps, given that it helped keep the nightmares of the Mind Flayer and demi-dogs away. During your naps together, he would curl around you so sweetly, and wake up to find you tucked safely in his arms. 

He had a habit waking up before you, only to admire your gentle sleeping face. How he wanted to just lounge around and admire your sleeping form all day. At first, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, let alone himself, but he soon began to accept his favorite pastime. Soon, he found himself cuddling you awake. 

You looked content when you slept, so pretty, and to have you wrapped in his arms made Steve feel secure with himself and just content with life. For once, there was some solace of peace that he could have in his never-ending crazy life.

He would whisper sweet nothings to you, calling you his pet names only for you, and kiss your cheek. He wasn’t shy about doing these things in a normal setting, but there were times where he just wanted to unabashedly shower you with the affections he felt. He felt that he could be vulnerable with you, with you asleep in his arms, away from any wandering eyes. 

Yet, this one time was when you found out for yourself. You had spent the night to help him study, but soon fell asleep as time and exhaustion took over. Steve woke up first in the morning, admiring your sleeping form, whispering into your ears his lovely dream. 

“It was so beautiful. You were beautiful, as always. Well you always are but-” He stopped himself, pausing to move some stray locks behind your ear. He let out a small giggle as he saw you react to his touch.

Unbeknownst to your beau, you pretended to be asleep, but tried your hardest not to blush at the sweet nothings he was saying. Though it was proving to be unbearable with the things Steve was saying and the way he gently threaded his fingers through your hair.

You could hear him softly say something along the lines of “I’m so in love with you, that it drives me crazy.” Suddenly your eyes snapped open at his confession. “Oh sweetheart, you’re finally awake. Good morning!,” He had that casual, go-lucky smile plastered on his face, acting like nothing had happened.

You’re smiling at him, happy to hear his confession and reassured of the feelings you held for each other. You rest your head on his chest and wrap your arms around him with a laugh, “Aww Steve, who knew you could be such a sap?” Steve hums in approval, as he buried his head into your neck. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else right now than being wrapped up with you. 


End file.
